


Black Butler in Love

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots with Black Butler characters and their love life (or the lack of it). How do they handle that strange, terrible- yet amazing- emotion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and you're welcome to request.

His heart annoyingly tried to bust out through his ribcage and land in the gentle arms of a brown haired woman. He did not want that. No, he was actually certain that was impossible.

 

Sebastian was a demon, after all, and demons could not feel such pesky emotions like sentimental love. Although, he had to admit, she was a rather adorable creature when she saw a cat or a snake (he did not understand her obsession with snakes, though). Her brown eyes would widen, shine like stars and a lovely, delectable blush would spread over her pretty face.

 

It didn't make it any easier to hold back when his Young Master gave him the task of taking care of her when she was sick or set them to work together on an investigation and she was wearing that, thrice damned, skin tight black suit and her chest heaved with exhaustion, a bead of sweat rolling down from her pink cheek, over her neck and collar bones to the valley of those lovely, perfectly sized breasts...

 

Bloody Lucifer in Hell, he felt like a complete fool and he was in love too. And those bastards that were supposed to be servants smirked at him each time he stared at her like a love sick puppy (and he hated comparing himself to those bloody mutts). It, also, didn't help that even that red idiot Shinigami was cooing over his love for the human woman, hearts in his detestable colored eyes.

 

His master also teased him.

 

But, it was worth it because her smiles brightened his whole day, like the fires near his home in hell. She was as lovely as a kitten, even more adorable than the felines when she smelled the roses.

 

He loved her and, despite how it pained him, he cherished that warm feeling.

 


	2. Is it love?

Ciel Phantomhive was frowning.

 

No, it wasn't his usual frown. This one was marred by a bright blush and heart palpitations. His sapphire eye was focused on a girl and that girl wasn't his fiance.

 

Why was he thinking that she's, God forgive him, adorable even though she had an annoying, snorting laugh? Why were his thoughts on her lovely, pink and plump lips and how they'd taste, feel against his?

 

Sebastian mockingly informed him that he was either experiencing love or puberty was actually inferring with his, usually, collected thoughts.

 

Ciel was sure he was not in love with that... that... that perfect, lovely, amazing, warm, smiling...

 

"I'm in love!" Ciel groaned as his stomach fluttered with twenty annoying Soma's danced there and, oh Lord, he was feeling sick.

 

Sebastian poured him Earl Gray, smirking.

 

"I was not aware you had a heart, my Lord."

 

Ciel could only whimper as he clutched his head.

 

"Will you inform the young lady of your affections?"

 

"Damn you, Sebastian."

 

"I already am, Young Master."

 

Ciel glared at his loyal butler, his protector and future executor. The bastard was acting all giddy because Ciel was feeling so sentimental.

 

"I'll tell her, Sebastian." The young lord whispered, changing colors. "I'll cancel my engagement to Elizabeth. I'll do anything. Do you think she loves me too?"

 

The dark haired man smiled, eyes both amused and affectionate.

 

"How could she not when you're such a charming young man, my lord."

 

And Sebastian was certain that I could get the young lady to, at the least, like his master.

 


End file.
